leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-25223119-20150731045005/@comment-26001789-20150803192537
Justifying Build paths and order as to why pick a Marksman over another is perhaps one of the stupidest thing you can say and think in this game. Marksman are meant to be goldhuggers, they only have 1 mission in the first 10-15 minutes and is to accumulate as much gold as possible so they can break lane and go out and fight. If Corki has to spend 4k just to fight, he has to put this goal in mind and farm this much money to fight. Earlier spikes don't mean much because eventually, other characters will catch up. If MF has to spend 5.5k to fight, it doesn't mean that she is weaker than Corki, just that her spike is later than his. But once both hit their spikes, their way to compare both of them is to see which kit benefits your team and how it works against the enemy team as well as how they can counter you. Let me tell you why Miss Fortune might actually be a strong pick and why you should pick her: Mixed Damage in her kit. Yes, Corki is the best mixed damage dealer in the game and yes, he is very weird to itemize against, but here is the thing. Even though you can build MR and Health to counter Corki's damage output, MFs damage output is so weird and offbuild, that building to counter her is nigh impossible. Her autos deal a % of her AD as Magic damage, meaning you want MR and Health to counter her but building a lot of health isn't going to do so well when MFs can also crit you dealing you a lot of damage and that her main damage source is physical(Auto, Double Up and Bullet Time base damage). She builds a lot of AD, making Impure shots hit harder but since it's magic damage, it simply negates a lot of possible build paths you can take to counter her. Her weaknesses are that she has to stand still and hit you but if you can't kill her during that time, eventually the stacking W and Crits will melt you down. What other Marksman you can say that her pure damage output is impossible to itemize and that you simply have to kill her to do anything? That's why when her rework hit her, barely any people played her: Assassin and Fighter meta just breaks her because Burst outright counter her(no need to itemize defenses when you can just kill your opponent) but purely based DPS characters just can't compete because Miss Fortune can outdamage them in the long run. It doesn't help how you just said characters who actually have problems far worse than MFs. Ezreal is just terrible because he requires a large ammount of gold to be effective due to his monodamage output. He is a carry-poke marksman and he shows in his playstyle but he is just gimped because he lacks the waveclear of other Pokers and he just takes way too much time to build up. Draven has monodamage output, meaning he can get walled hard. The only character you said who is arguably better than MF is Corki, but that's because he is a WarMachine that combines a lot of mixed damage(even True!) in his kit. Having poke, waveclear and generally being stronger at all phases of the game except 4-5 item, he is better than MF in some scenarios but he can be tanked upon and his damage thens to meager out later due to how his bases for his Kit works. TL;DR: Miss Fortune is actually impossible to wall meaning that if you want a character to protect or just want a pure damage character. Corki does outclass her in some regards but still.